yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Beetle Adventure Racing!/Notes/beetleadventure.com
Sub-pages Text The word 'Beetle' has never appeared on the car. The model was dubbed 'Beetle' by the New York Times not Volkswagen. A bare-bones, no-frills automobile, the original Beetle was unable to generate enough heat to defrost the windows in cold weather. It helps to know the best shortcuts, good places to pass, and dangerous turns where crashes tend to happen more often. Smashing an opponent in Beetle Battle is especially helpful if you have nearly all of your Beetles, because it's difficult to get those last two specific colored Beetles you need to win. Before starting a Championship, know all of the available tracks as well as possible. Take advantage of Single Race mode to locate all the Bonus boxes, Nitro boxes, and shortcuts before moving on to Championship mode. Many alternate routes contain tricky jumps or turns. When deciding whether or not to use the shortcut, weigh your chances of making it through without crashing. No matter how big the shortcut, you will not save time if you crash. Some shortcuts are effective only on the last lap. It's difficult to get all the Bonus Boxes with the car you have in the beginning levels. You'll have a better chance when you've earned a faster car. In Beetle Battle, keep an eye on the radar map to keep tabs on your opponents' locations. In Single Race Mode, drive fast, have fun, take shortcuts, and don't worry about it. Single races don't track your performance, unless, of course, you set a record. During the Beetle Battle, be aware of the exit so you can get there quickly when you have all six colored Beetles. If you want to explore the map without any pressure, play in Time Attack mode. You won't be disqualified if you fall too far behind. Shortcuts are not always the time-savers they appear to be. Before using a shortcut in Championship mode, check it out in Single Race mode to make sure it actually saves time. Nitro Boxes are most effective when trying to catch up to the leaders, but due to reckless speeds, they can also make you lose control. Don't take the chance if you already have the lead. Volkswagen unveiled the New Beetle in concept form to instant approval in 1994 at the North American International Auto Show in Detroit. Only two instruments appeared on the dashboard of the original Beetle: a speedometer and a gas gauge. Rumors that the Beetle's unit-body construction allowed the car to float on water were proved true in early advertisements. For the maximum experience of this web site, we recommend using Internet Explorer 4.0 or Netscape 4.0 or higher, the Macromedia Shockwave Flash plug-in, and Quicktime 3.0 Download a printable strategy guide here! N64 (QuickTime required) In Beetle Adventure Racing you can leave the road behind and drive anywhere you want. Start out with a Single Race or take on a friend in Duel Mode, then jump into a Championship Season to unco